Love's Assassin
by ExienFrost290
Summary: AU OOC Naruto: Naruto U Namikaze, son of Aphrodite, former agent of ROOT is transported to the world of Greek and Roman mythology. He is here to help his family he may not know how to interact with them properly but he won't let anything stop him from protecting those he considers his precious people be it monsters, Giants or Gods.
1. Now What

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and Naruto. They belong to Rick Riordan and Mr. Kishimoto.

Written by: ExienFrost

Love's Assassin

Chapter 1

Now What

KONOHA

**Unknown Location**

ROOT HQ

"What are your orders Lord Danzo" said an emotionless Fox masked ANBU. A crippled old man with bandages wrapped around the side of his head covering one eye stepped out of the shadows and said "Your next mission Fox is to assassinate that senile old fool Sarutobi". Fox's eyes widened behind his mask.

Danzo somehow sensing this narrowed his eyes and said "Is there a problem Fox?". "No sir." Replied Fox. Danzo closed his eyes and said "Good, dismissed". With that Fox Shunshined out.

"Sir was that wise… sending Fox to assassinate the 3rd Hokage even though-" the hidden ANBU didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Even though He has no way of succeeding or walking out of that alive" replied Danzo. The hidden ANBU just nodded

"Fox has outlived his usefulness shame I couldn't completely break him then I wouldn't have to do this. But if Fox somehow in the small chance succeeds then all the better it will be killing 2 birds with one stone." Danzo explained

" Have I Cleared it up enough for you soldier." Added Danzo with narrowed eyes

The unnamed grunt gulped and replied shakily "Y-Yes Sir!"

Danzo beckoned to the shadows and 3 ROOT agents appeared and kneeled before their master

"When Fox falls extract his Sharingan eye" Danzo ordered. The 3 ROOT agents nodded and disappeared

"Everything is going according to plan" mused Danzo

**With Fox**

"So it's time… my usefulness has come to an end" thought Fox with a grimace. Then a flash of light suddenly appeared at the corner of his eye.

Fox was instantly on guard when a beautiful woman came out of said light. "Who are you? What was that light? And how did you get here?" questioned Fox

"Let me explain my name is Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. And most importantly I am your mother." Said the newly named Aphrodite.

"Impossible my mother was someone named Kushina Uzumaki she was not a Goddess and you look nothing like her" retorted Fox with a snarl.

But Aphrodite just patiently said "Kushina Uzumaki was my mortal aspect sweetie". Fox wanted to deny it, tell her to stop lying but for some reason he felt like he could trust her , he felt like he could trust her and rarely has his instincts ever failed him.

So he told her he was going to listen to what she has to say.

"So then why are you here?" asked Fox. Aphrodite just smiled albeit a bit bitter "you're pretty sharp you must get that from your father". Fox just remained silent and then Aphrodite sighed "Sweetie I need your help… no more like our family needs your help" Fox's eyes widened once again "Our family….?"

"Yes sweetie your siblings and other Demigods like you." Aphrodite explained

"I-I have siblings, I-I have a family?" asked Fox somewhat unsurely. Aphrodite just nodded

"And you said they needed my help." Said Fox "_What is wrong with me I'm losing control of my emotions c'mon pull it together Fox" _thought Fox.

"Oh and sweetie I'm sorry for what happened to you….. all this I never thought this would happen … I am so sorry" cried Aphrodite with tears in her eyes.

Good thing Fox was wearing a mask or else anyone would have seen the bewildered look on his face since he never thought a Goddess like her would get affected by such a small thing not to mention cry for his wellbeing. But deep down he was touched so he tried to comfort her by hugging her albeit a little awkwardly.

"Uhhhh it's no problem mother. I mean I was given shelter, I was given formal training and they didn't completely break me from my emotions so it isn't that bad to be honest." Comforted Fox or at least tried to "_Am I hugging her right? ROOT didn't train me for this!" _thought Fox

After a few moments Fox let go of Aphrodite and said "I'll do it."

Aphrodite let out a surprised "Huh?!"

"You said our family needed my help and I said I'll do it. Blood is thicker than water after all" Fox explained. Then Fox's posture immediately changed. His back straighter and his legs slightly apart and both his hands behind his back. "What is the mission mother" Fox said in a no nonsense tone

Aphrodite however was bewildered all the while thinking "_He's going to treat this like a mission!? By Order what has these people done to my poor baby?!"_

Aphrodite felt anger towards the people who dared to do this to her child but she calmed herself down and said to her son "Honey I am going to transport you with me to a place called New York City and then you need to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood alone. While you're there look for a Centaur called Chiron and tell him about your situation, here take this"

Aphrodite handed her son a bag "you'll need those" said Aphrodite

Fox just nodded and said "I'm ready."

"Sweetie before I forget this is a onetime thing, once we go you can never come back." Aphrodite warned

"I have no ties to this Village like I said Blood is thicker than water but there was no water to begin with, family is more important." Fox replied

With that they were gone in a flash of light

"Lord Danzo needs to hear about this" a hidden root agent said

**With Fox**

"Argh my everything…." Moaned out Fox in pain when he stood up he noticed he wasn't wearing his old clothes. Now he was wearing a sleeveless black hoody, and dark gray long cargo shorts with knee pads underneath and on his feet instead of ninja sandals were Converse High-tops and he had a watch on his left wrist with his mask gone his Spiky blonde hair can now be seen with his bangs covering his left eye "What the? what happened to my ROOT gear" wondered Fox

Fox remembered about the duffel bag his mother handed to him and looked inside there he found his ROOT gear neatly folded as well as some sort black cylindrical object, a book and a note. He grabbed the book and it read "**Greek Mythology for Idiots"** "Idiot haven't been called that in while" Fox chuckled next he grabbed the note and read it

_Hi sweetie sorry about the rough landing but I forgot to warn you that Godly travel isn't as smooth for mortals even if you are a Demigod anyway head to Camp Half-Blood if you're lucky you might even meet a Satyr that can help take you there and remember I'll always love you my little fishcake make me proud and kick some ass honey!_

Fox sweat dropped at last part then he examined his surroundings and saw some tall buildings and some weird metal contraptions with wheels.

"I'm definitely not in Konoha anymore" Fox then chuckled

"Hey buddy what are you doing out in the open like this don't you know you could get attacked" yelled some unknown guy

"Huh?" replied Fox

"Come with me I can take you to a safe place" said the guy freaking out

"Now why would I do that, I don't even know you. So give me a good reason as to why I should go with someone I just met" deadpanned Fox

"GAH look we don't have time for this my name's Larry Greenroot"

Fox just raised his eyebrow at the strange name and said "My name is F- I mean Naruto, Naruto U. Namikaze"

"_he he he haven't used this name in awhile" _thought the newly name Naruto

Chapter 1 done

Like it, hate it, despise it

Review please so I may know

This is my first story that is truly mine

My other story technically belongs to a friend of mine

AN: Hey guys if you noticed I just changed the name of the guy (Satyr) Naruto met

The reason for that is well I was searching all over the place if the name Billy Overtree was canon or not (and if he is canon I'm still keeping Larry) and well I really didn't want to unknowingly offend the author so I would to introduce to you my Satyr

Larry Greenroot


	2. Mission Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and Naruto. They belong to Rick Riordan and Mr. Kishimoto.

Written by: ExienFrost

Love's Assassin

Chapter 2

Mission Start

AN: oh wow over a 1100 views, 60+follows and around 50-ish faves and it was only the 1st chapter and it was a very short chapter too. Sadly I only got about 10 reviews but whatever I'm just glad People actually like this story. There's a fight scene ahead but I'm not really good at that so I only wish it isn't too eye cringing. Anyway this chapter is longer than the last one if you noticed…or not…awkward…

Thanks for all your support

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

XXXXX

**New York City**

With Naruto

"Greenroot what can you tell me about this object" asked Naruto with no emotion while showing Larry the black cylindrical object he found in the bag.

"That's Pepper spray how could you not know what it is" answered Larry like he grew a second head. "And don't call me Greenroot, Larry's fine" Larry exclaims

But Naruto just seemed to have ignored him _"And what does this pepper spray do exactly….." "Never mind I'll figure it out myself"_ thought Naruto

Larry shakes his head.

"Listen there's a place for People like you-" Larry tries to say

"Camp Half-Blood the training camp for Demigods" Naruto interrupts

"Uh yeah how'd you know" Larry asked surprised

"My mother…" Naruto answered "Anyway Let's get moving How far is it to this Camp"

"It's a bit of a walk from here… unless you have let's say… other means of transportation like say… a Car... maybe..." Larry asks hopefully

But Naruto just stared at him for a few seconds and said "….What's a Car?"

Larry just stared at him like he was some sort of new creature that was just recently discovered "Uhhh… never mind you know I reaaaally need to know what exactly you don't know… you know"

Naruto just stared at him like he was stupid.

Larry didn't know if he should feel insulted or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

**After a few hours of walking**

"…and that's what a gun does" Larry explains "Oh look we're almost there see that sign over there that's what most use as a landmark to tell if you're close to the camp or not"

Naruto was still thinking about the practical uses of a gun but he felt like they would be too loud for his line of work

"_If only there was a way to make guns more silent…. I'm going to have to look into that" _Thought Naruto

And they did see a sign that said **Delphi Strawberry Fields, No Trespassing**

"_No Trespassing it's not like anyone ever listens to warnings… Humans are a curious species after all." _Naruto thought

"Interesting now onto more important matters tell me all about the threats of all Demigods. Stats, abilities, weaknesses, strengths I need details" asked Naruto in deadpan

Larry just blinked and said "WHAT ARE YOU A SON OF ATHENA OR SOMETHING!?" completely flabbergasted

"No need to shout…. And no lady Athena is not my mother" Naruto answered calmly"_And what does asking questions have to do with me being a child of Lady Athena… just how is my mother viewed as in this dimension" _

They passed through the forest and then Naruto suddenly stopped and Larry asked what was wrong but Naruto told him to be quiet then Naruto kneeled down and touched the ground with his finger Larry felt a tingle pass over him.

"W-What was that" Naruto turned to Billy completely serious well more serious than before "Greenroot how far away is Camp?"

"It's just a kilometer away… why? And Zeus' armpits stop calling me Greenroot!" exclaims Larry

"_Damn that means that I might endanger them by leading it there…. And Greenroot doesn't look like much of a fighter… and what about Zeus' armpits" _thought Naruto,

then Naruto turns to Larry and says to him

"Greenroot don't panic but when I touched the ground I was able to effectively determine if we were being followed and how many there are. It's kind of like a sonar, that technique hasn't been perfected yet though."

That's the longest Larry had ever heard him talk sure it sounded like he had no emotion but he's taking what he can get

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SONAR?! Asked the Panicking Larry

"I'll explain later! Basically I know where they are and they know that I know where they are" snaps Naruto rather harshly "and for crying out loud stop shouting you're going to give away our position"

"_Tsk… This satyr is really annoying" Naruto added as an afterthought _

Then Naruto takes a deep breath and instructs Larry to go back to Camp without him.

"I can't do that, I mean I'm supposed to be the one protecting you not the other way around!"

Naruto just glares at him wishing for him to burn. Larry shuddered a little but stood firm then Naruto sardonically smirks and says "you're a pretty brave satyr Greenroot as well as idiotic."

"W-Wait how did you-"Larry ignored the insult and tried to say something but he was rudely interrupted " I'm not stupid Greenroot now you can either stay here and don't move from that spot or… you can march back into camp and wait for me by the entrance, take your pick." Naruto orders with a glare

Larry squeaks and thinks "_Poseidon's beard! if looks could kill I'd be dead 6 times over" _

"But wait you don't even have a weapon and-" Larry warns

but Naruto cuts him off before he could finish "Don't underestimate me Greenroot I don't need a weapon to take down 5 large dogs"

Instead of getting reassured Larry seemed even more panicked than before if that was even possible.

"Wait! Did you just say dogs… Di Immortalles! dogs why dogs! Oh man we're going to die, we're going to d-" Larry then starts hyperventilating.

It seemed Naruto got annoyed since he slapped Larry's face and gave him a very nasty glare that basically screamed **Calm down.**

It seemed to have worked too well since Larry seemed to have reverted to a calmer state and not his frenzied-I'm-about-to-pass-out-soon-if-I-don't-calm-down state. "_Is he bipolar?"_ Naruto thought

"Sorry…" Larry apologizes after a few seconds

Larry began to speak again "Okay now seems to be a good time to explain one of the threats you were asking about earlier…"

Naruto was now paying attention to Larry at this point "… So those black dogs you saw probably wasn't dogs well… Not regular dogs anyway. I think it's safe to say those things were Hellhounds."

Naruto was almost unnerved by Larry at this point since he was being serious and he was no longer fidgeting.

"So listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Hellhounds are Massive dog-like creatures from the underworld and they have this ability to move at high speed that makes them look like clouds as you say you saw… we're gonna have to talk about that later by the way"

Naruto just nodded at this.

Larry continued "It's called **Shadow travel**. You need to watch out for a few things. Mainly their sharp teeth and claws and they're pretty big, the average size of a Hellhound are about the size of a Rhino but there are some to be as big as a Garbage truck… Remember this we talked about this a while ago when we were walking."

Naruto just nodded and gave him a signal to continue.

"Also as I tried to tell you before I was rudely interrupted you need a weapon to kill monsters but not just any weapon you need something made out of celestial bronze, now unless you have something like that you won't be able to effectively kill those Hellhounds" Larry finished

"I don't know about celestial bronze but I do have weapons" Naruto showed Larry his kunais and shurikens that he unsealed from his body.

"_And other things."_ Naruto thought referring to his Jutsus

The weapons suddenly appearing out of nowhere took Larry completely by surprise and seemed to have reverted back to his panicky- less impressive self. Naruto just sighed inwardly "_It was nice while it lasted"_

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Larry cried out in shock. Naruto ignored his outburst

Naruto just stood up and went to the direction where he sensed the Hellhounds "Thanks Larry" he mumbled

"Wait Naruto… Why are you even carrying things like that… J-Just what the heck were you doing before well… all this" Larry asked a bit unsurely

Naruto suddenly stops for a few seconds and turns his head to Larry's direction and Larry knew something changed about Naruto.

His aura suddenly turned dark and when Larry's eyes met Naruto's he shivered like he was staring at a very dangerous person.

Larry immediately felt sorry for whoever pissed off Naruto

Naruto then smirks sinisterly and said "I was… No…** I am an Assassin" **and he just vanished.

Larry was a bit pale and his eyes were wide open and he was shaking "_W-w-w-what w-w-was t-that it was like I was about to die a-a-and w-w-w-was that….. his __**bloodlust**__" _

Larry took a very deep breath and tried to calm himself down and was in deep thought "_Naruto… he's no ordinary Demigod and he said he was a-a-an A-Assassin but he seemed like a pretty neat guy sure he was a bit too serious but still… never pegged him to be an assassin type_"

Larry just shook his head and he realized something "Wait did he just call me… Larry"

Larry stood still for a seconds then a smile began to appear out of his face and began his walk back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_XXXX_

_XXXX_

**With Naruto **(AN: I'm horrible with fight scenes but I'll try my best)

Naruto reappears on top of a branch and touched the bark of the tree and sent out a pulse of chakra to determine where the Hellhounds were.

"Ninja Art: Sonar Pulse" Naruto whispers he waited for a few seconds and turned his head to where he sensed the Hellhounds.

"There!" Naruto stated, then he smirks and jumps to the next tree branch and waited for a few seconds.

_Sweetie, use the pepper spray just press the button on top. It's a gift… I had Hephaestus make it for you, stay safe I love you._

Naruto heard a voice speak he was inwardly surprised "Mother" Naruto concluded. "Roger that, Commencing Operation"

He searched his pockets for the pepper spray and pushed the button and the can transformed into a scythe with a pointy tip at the end so it could also double as a spear.

Naruto smirked and he saw the Hellhounds approaching he pulled up his hood and waited until the Hellhounds were directly below the branch and he jumped while he was falling he swung his scythe and cleaved an unsuspecting Hellhound in half.

As Naruto landed the Hellhounds started growling they were pretty mad that he managed to get the drop on them, literally

"_Hmm… only 4 enemies remaining, 2 of them right in front me and the other 2… missing. I wonder do my jutsu work on these monsters"_

"Mission Start"

Naruto stabbed his scythe into the ground and quickly weaved some hand seals and took a deep breath Fire Style: Great Fire Ball jutsu

And let loose a giant ball of fire on the 2 Hellhounds in sight as the huge flaming ball hit them it exploded and all that was left was some weird dust floating around as well as some of the trees burning, panicking he used a quick water jutsu to douse the flames.

He sighed in relief quickly telling himself not to use the fire element while he was in a forest

"_Phew, that was close I almost started a forest fire but…_ _it worked oh this is going to be too easy" _Naruto thought with glee

He grabbed the handle of his scythe and was about to pull it out when he was taken by surprise by a Hellhound appearing from his left and was about to take a chunk off of his face when something strange happened instead of ripping off a part of Naruto's face the Hellhound just seemed to phase through Naruto.

The Hellhound didn't get a chance to wonder about that as it was quickly cut in half when it completely phased through.

Naruto was panting and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"_Damn I got careless… I was even forced to resort to using that technique. I can't keep using it since it takes a lot out of me… now where is it hiding"_ thought Naruto

After a few tense seconds Naruto spotted a shadow forming right next to his feet and he jumped back a few feet just as a Hellhound burst up out of the shadow.

Naruto coated his scythe's blade with wind and swung diagonally while he thought Wind Style: Vacuum wave then a blade of wind was expelled from the scythe and was heading straight for the Hellhound and was cut diagonally and exploded into dust.

All that was left were fangs most probably coming from the beast that was just destroyed.

Naruto looked around and saw another fang from the beast he was forced to phase through he collected both fangs and looked for the other 2 seeing nothing he deduced it must have turned into ashes due to the fire jutsu.

Naruto looked at his scythe and was starting to wonder how he was going to change it back when it suddenly shifted back into its pepper spray form.

"_Well that was convenient… Now if I remember correctly camp was in that direction"_ thought Naruto

With that Naruto started tree hopping to the direction of the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

XXXXX

XXXXXX

Meanwhile

**Olympus**

"Where have you been Aphrodite" Zeus boomed he seems to be in a bit of a mood. The other Olympians just seemed to have ignored him and Hestia was sitting next to the hearth.

"I had to do something important, Lord Zeus" Aphrodite replied completely calm, which confused the other Olympians since usually Aphrodite would be whiny and a tad bit annoying.

"And **what** pray tell could be so important that you had to deliberately disobey my orders. I specifically ordered that no one may leave Olympus!" Zeus shouted out a little too dramatically

Aphrodite was quiet for a bit but spoke up completely calm towards Zeus' rising anger much to his frustration.

"I just went to the shadow dimension." Aphrodite said like she did nothing wrong.

Every Olympian's Heads turned to Aphrodite completely bug eyed

"**YOU WHAT!"** Zeus stood up nostrils flaring and his boomstick- err… Master bolt crackling with electricity **"WHY WOULD YOU GO THERE, WHAT BUSSINESS DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO A DIMENSION I SPECIFICALLY ORDERED NOT TO GO TO. WHO GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO DISOBEY MY LAWS! TELL ME APHRODITE OR I SHALL BLAST YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" **

if you thought Zeus was pissed before, now would be considered a meltdown of epic proportions.

The reason why Zeus is so ticked off is because the shadow dimension is a dimension where its people had the ability to bend the elements to their will utilizing a special energy inside their body and was in constant war.

Zeus was wary of this dimension since he could clearly see some of these humans with these strange abilities had the potential to be as strong as a God or surpass them, so Zeus in his seemingly infinite wisdom made a law that forbids any God to go in that dimension.

He fears the power of a Demigod if a God or Goddess were to procreate there much to Ares' disappointment.

"Relax Lord Zeus I don't have anything to hide and to answer your questions. I went to the shadow dimension to bring my son here before you blow a gasket I was asked by the fates to bring my son here and I had no problems with it and I technically didn't break any laws since I didn't go there personally… (which confused the Olympians) I created a mortal aspect in my place originally for the sake of spreading love in that horrible place… don't you just love loopholes." Aphrodite answered with glee unfazed by Zeus' anger which annoyed him to no end.

Zeus' face changed from anger, shock and bitter acceptance if the fates really did will it then there really was nothing he could do.

The others were shocked by this revelation and some were a bit ashamed that they didn't think of splitting themselves, mainly Athena

"Aside from that interesting piece of information… What makes the boy so special to have the fates themselves bring him here" asked the Goddess of wisdom Athena

"Great… A boy that would no doubt misuse his power for his own selfish reasons" muttered Artemis

"Cool! Aph has a kid from the shadow dimension hey Aph what does he look like?" The god of the sun Apollo asked

"Hmph Dite's brat is from the shadow dimension huh… I want to fight him" said Ares the God of war himself

The rest were silent… Well Dionysus just didn't care

"Well Athena to answer your question the reason the fates are so interested in my darling little boy is because they said he is the only Demigod not bound by fate" Aphrodite answered

The Olympians were shocked by this revelation. Murmurs were started inside the chamber.

"SILENCE!" yelled Zeus "Continue Aphrodite."

Aphrodite just nodded "After I regained Kushina Uzumaki's memories that's the name of my mortal aspect by the way. I was happy to know of his existence but when the fates told me of his… circumstances I was horrified for what they did to him. What they **tried** to do I wanted nothing more than to erase their existence but there was nothing I could do so I took the chance to bring my darling little boy here where he can have a happier life."

"Are you sure that was wise Aphrodite, Demigod life here is dangerous as well." Warned Athena

"You'd be taking that back if you knew what those mortal bastards did to my son" snapped Aphrodite

"And what exactly did they do to your son." Hera finally spoke

Aphrodite just transmitted to them her memories of what the fates showed her.

The Olympians and Hestia saw the conditioning ROOT put the boy through.

The mind conditioning, torture resistance and the experiments they did to the boy's body.

The Gods and Goddesses had mixed reactions. Some were horrified and/or appalled (Hestia, Demeter, Hera), outraged (Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus), impressed (Ares), Disturbed (Artemis, Hades), blank faced (Zeus) and Dionysus just didn't care.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick Aphrodite that boy couldn't have possibly survived that… not without any lasting damages at least" Zeus said

"I swear on Styx herself that all that I have said and showed you is true… There were some lasting damages as you put it…" Aphrodite sadly said

Thunder boomed and Zeus seemed satisfied for the moment and said "How do we know we can trust the boy he's been trained as an assassin I fear for us if he decides to attack us because of all the emotional and physical trauma he was put through"

"As long as he considers you family he will never attack, he considers protecting his family his most important mission and judging from his mission records the fates were kind enough to show me he has never failed a mission." Aphrodite helpfully supplied

Zeus just grunts and clears his throat

"Hephaestus use your TV to search for the boy we shall observe him until he gets into camp" ordered Zeus

The Gods and Goddesses saw Naruto and how he met the satyr Larry Greenroot and the amusing conversation when Larry was trying to explain to him everything that was needed to know.

They heard when Naruto was asking the satyr for information about the threats and the satyr's amusing reaction by shouting out if he was a child of Athena. Athena had a calculating glint in her eyes but Aphrodite just snorts and muttered

"…She wishes…"

More importantly they saw how he fights and they were impressed at the same time concerned (although they all have different reasons for being concerned) when they saw how well he hides his bloodlust.

Ares was starting to get interested.

The elder Gods and Goddesses shuddered when they saw his scythe reminding them of their father Kronos.

Hephaestus and Hestia was impressed with how big his fireball was and was amused when he panicked for a brief second when he saw some of the trees on fire from his attack.

Poseidon was intrigued from his usage of water while Zeus begrudgingly acknowledged his proficiency with wind attacks.

They were all shocked however when they saw the Hellhound pass through him.

"Sweet! Now I really want to fight him" Ares exclaims but Aphrodite just gave Ares a very frightening glare and Ares gulps and kept silent

"Aphrodite! What was that?" bellowed Zeus

"That technique reminds me of the move of that masked man when he and Minato fought. I don't know if there's anything else to that move but that masked man can ghost through attacks but at the same time can't attack while he's well… ghosting ooohh and also the masked man could also teleport or something and… that's all I know" Aphrodite supplied

Zeus grunted then nodded

"Who is Minato?" Hera spoke up once again

Aphrodite just smiled warmly and said "Minato was my or at least my mortal aspect Kushina Uzumaki's husband." Ares just scowled fiercely, Hephaestus didn't even care.

Hera's eyes widened but the others didn't notice. The Gods and Goddesses nodded at the interesting piece of information

Hera hid a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

XXXXX

XXXXXX

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood and spotted Larry

"Greenroot I see you waited for me" Naruto said with a smirk

Larry was crying on the inside since Naruto called him by his family name again then Larry lets out a sigh and smiled at Naruto

"You ready to go inside"

Naruto still smirking

"Definitely"

As they got closer to camp Larry noticed that the smirk on Naruto's face slowly shifted to a thin line and his expressions were completely blank much to Larry's concern

"_I wonder will they… like me… a monster like me… will they even accept me… hmph… no matter as long as they are safe I will not care… protecting them is my __**mission**__." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

XXXXX

XXXXXX

End chapter 2

Like it, Love it, Hate it, Despise it

Leave a review and tell me what you think

Next Chapter

Naruto arrives at camp and other things

ExienFrost290 signing out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ninja Art: Sonar Pulse is a made up jutsu if it wasn't already obvious but it is based on what Minato did in Kakashi's gaiden episode

If it feels rushed to you I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get the hang of this writing business it harder than it looks he he he

I hope the fight scene wasn't to eye cringing also in the next few chapters pr even this chappie you might notice my writing style change…or not… that's because I'm going to try something that will hopefully improve my skills as a writer

If it fails I'll go back to my old one.

Oh and can anyone guess what technique Naruto used to phase through the Hellhound I think it was pretty obvious

Larry has a very strange side of him he becomes braver and heck of a lot calmer whenever his head is hit. So basically a bipolar satyr with issues XD

Oh and I really don't have a very specific update schedule so it might be slow or fast it depends well I've wasted enough of your time see you guys whenever.


	3. No Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and Naruto. They belong to Rick Riordan and Mr. Kishimoto.

Written by: ExienFrost

Love's Assassin

Chapter 3

No Idea

AN: Hey guys before we get on with this chapter there's an authors note at the end of the story. Don't worry I'm not abandoning anything I try to avoid posting AN chapters so please read the AN at the bottom

Thanks guys

On with the story

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

"Well this is it Camp Half-Blood or CHB for short. What do you think pretty cool huh" Larry boasted.

Naruto was still wearing his emotionless mask but he did notice the blonde give a small nod.

"Anyway we should probably go look for Chiron first he's the one in charge well him and Mr. D, but Mr. D isn't here right now since they're all stuck on Olympus"

Naruto seemed to perk up at that since he finally spoke "That would probably be the best course of action seeing as my mother told me to seek him out first as soon as I got to… as you say… CHB?"

Larry just grinned at the blonde and said "Well at least you're trying." Naruto nodded gratefully

As they were walking Larry noticed a lot of girls were looking at the blonde like a piece of meat but Naruto just seemed to shrug the attention off but Larry just thought it was because he just doesn't know how to react properly which is actually pretty close to the truth.

"Oh look there's Chiron… HEY CHIRON!" then Larry ran off to Chiron. Naruto observed that the man a Centaur is half man and half horse. Naruto just raised his visible eyebrow and followed after the satyr at a much calmer pace he stopped, standing just a bit behind the satyr.

"Ah Larry good to see you, now how can I help you young satyr" Chiron said

"It's nothing like that Chiron I just wanted to introduce you to someone… This is Naruto he's a demigod I brought back" Larry spoke proudly while Naruto just stared at Chiron

"Ah congratulations young satyr I believe he is the first Demigod you ever brought back" said Chiron

Larry eyes sparked up in realization and let out a whoop of joy

"Hey you're right I almost forgot about that. Hear that Naruto you're the first Demigod I brought back. Oh yeah who's the satyr, I'm the satyr, who's th-"

Chiron coughed but he was smiling in amusement while Naruto just rolled his eyes but gave Larry an unnoticeable smile.

Larry's cheeks went red "…Sorry about that… couldn't help myself"

"Quite alright my boy…Now as for the young Demigod… Who might you be" Chiron asked, although Naruto remembered that Larry introduced him already but decided to humor the centaur.

Naruto straightened his back, legs slightly apart and both his hands behind his back and spoke with no emotion

"Sir my name is Naruto U. Namikaze, designation Fox I was ordered by my mother to head for Camp Half-blood and make contact with you, sir"

Chiron was bewildered with the blonde Demigod's answer and the way he talked it was so… well… dead.

"And who might your mother be my boy" Chiron asked gently

Before Naruto could answer however he was enveloped by a pink aura which vanished after a few seconds Naruto's eyes twitched "_Pink?! I don't do pink!... Darn it mother!" _Naruto raged in his mind.

To the outside viewer it would look like that Naruto doesn't really care that he's glowing pink much to Chiron's and Larry's amazement but on the inside Naruto was livid.

The other campers started whispering to each other. The girls however were pointing and staring as well as an occasional giggle at the handsome blonde enveloped in a pink aura.

"Well I suppose that answers my question" Naruto just let out a grunt at that

"All hail Naruto U. Namikaze son of Aphrodite!... if you do not mind me asking my boy how old are you?" the centaur asked

"I am 17 sir" Naruto responds in deadpan

Chiron's eyebrows rose up "I see… she's not gonna like this" Chiron mumbled out the last part but Naruto's trained shinobi ears heard it quite clearly

"…_she?"_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

"Sir if I may there is something that I must tell you but this information needs to be told behind closed doors"

Chiron scrunched up his eyebrows in thought and said "Very well young Demigod if you would follow me to the big house"

Naruto just nodded his head

"Well I'll see you later Naruto I gotta go see my girlfriend and tell her the big news, catch you later"

Naruto just let out a grunt and narrowed his eyes in thought "_girlfriend?" _

Naruto shook his head and followed after Chiron to the big house.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Naruto explained to Chiron about his story and where he was from but not all just enough that Chiron wouldn't ask any more questions. After all he was still a ninja and he still isn't sure if telling the centaur everything is a good idea.

Chiron scratched his chin in thought "I see….. I appreciate you telling me all this young man"

Naruto nodded his head at the Centaur "Sir… My mother told me about my… Family being here…. She said something about siblings….." Naruto said somewhat shyly.

Chiron eyes brightened considerably and were amazed on how the blonde's emotions can turn around so fast at the mention of his family

"Ah yes! Of course follow me I think it's about time for you to meet your brothers and sisters"

With that they left the Big House and headed to Aphrodite's Cabin

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

As they were walking Chiron was making small talk although Chiron was doing most of the talking and Naruto's response consisted of Nods and grunts with an occasional sentence here and there. They finally stopped right in front of a bright pink house to Naruto's horror with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window.

"Ah here we are… Shall we go in."

Naruto knew it was not a question.

Chiron knocked on the door and they both waited for a few moments when door was opened by a little girl. As soon as the door opened Naruto's heightened sense of smell was blasted with the scent of a lot of perfume to Naruto it reeked and would take some time getting used to.

"Ah Hello Lacy may we come in?" asked Chiron

"Oh! Sure just a sec." The newly named Lacy said. Lacy then realized that Chiron wasn't alone she saw a handsome teen with sun kissed blonde spiky hair with a long bang covering one of his eyes and in her opinion it was the most blank eyes she has ever seen.

She opened the door and let the Centaur and mysterious blonde in. When they were inside Naruto was already taking in the details due to habit when he was still an active ROOT agent and he noticed a lot of things. Naruto thought the outside of the cabin would be the last time he would see the color pink, but it seemed fate liked to prove him wrong the inner walls of the cabin were pink with a white trim.

To his relief the curtains and beds were pastel blue and green. Every person seemed to have a chest with their name painted on it to store their belongings. Their personal bunk spaces were decorated with different personal items from pictures of unknown men and women to as well as pictures from what Naruto has deduced as their immediate family members.

The people inside were moving in chaos although there a girl that was shouting out orders to the people belonging in the cabin although from what he could see they did not appear to like doing what the girl asked they almost seemed miserable even. The girl finally noticed that there were some visitors and she approached the blonde and Centaur.

"Oh hey Chiron what brings you here" The girl asked sweetly almost too sweet in Naruto's opinion.

"I did not see you in the counselor's meeting earlier this morning drew, you had responsibilities that must be met after all" Chiron lectured sternly

"Oh I'm so sorry Chiron. I was too busy making up my mind on what outfit I was going to wear today and it must have slipped my mind I swear it won't happen again, honest"

the newly named Drew apologetically spoke but Naruto and probably others could tell she doesn't really mean what she says. Drew seemed to have finally noticed that Chiron wasn't alone.

"Oh and who's this Chiron" pointing at the silent blonde.

Chiron just shook his head at the apology and said "Well I'm glad you asked. Everyone this is Naruto U. Namikaze and… your new big brother and cabin counselor"

When Chiron finished Naruto noticed that the others had eyes that was filled with hope like he was their salvation from an evil dictator. They started cheering and they stopped doing what Drew ordered them to.

"QUIET! AND GO BACK TO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO" Drew shouted out in irritation then looked at Naruto sweetly.

The others did what they were doing previously albeit reluctantly.

Naruto's visible eye widened a bit when Drew lost her seemingly sweet demeanor. But he just looked at her apathetically. "_Is she bipolar?"_

Chiron frowned in disapproval and spoke sternly "Now Drew you should not misuse your gifts like that and that is not how one should speak to family members" Naruto immediately took note of that. "_Gifts? It seems more like some sort of bloodline limit" _Naruto thought

Drew didn't seem to hear Chiron though and just said in a cutesy way

"Oh I'm not sure if my dear big brother can handle it. I mean it is a big job and he just got here so it might be too much for him." It was so fake even a moron could see it

Naruto interjected at this point and said "I could always ask help from the others. As long as they don't mind of course" The other members of the cabin just shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

"I'll help you out Naruto" Lacy spoke Naruto's face shifted and he smiled at the girl and turned to Drew his face going blank again. Drew looked like she was about to burst.

"Well I guess that settles it. Naruto I'll see you later at lunch don't worry you'll know when it's time. I'm sure Lacy and the others would be more than willing to help you. I'll take my leave now goodbye everyone" after his farewell Chiron left the cabin.

Drew who looked like was about to have meltdown so she waited until Chiron left and was out of earshot then turned her head at Naruto and asked him with the sweetest voice she could muster laced with a lot of charm speak

"Oh Naruto please be a dear and give me back my counselor position. You just got here after all"

Lacy and the others looked horrified but Naruto just narrowed his only visible eye at Drew and said

"…No"

The others were amazed to Naruto's confusion and started whispering among themselves.

Drew looked shocked and she seemed to have abandoned her sweet talking and spoke in an irritated tone of voice and turned her charm speak at full power "Naruto I order you to give me back my position"

Naruto just looked at her blankly then sighed and spoke to Drew

"Don't think so… This position is something you have to earn back"

"Like how you earned it." Drew shot back but Naruto just shook his head and told her in the gentlest way as possible.

"Drew I've been here a few minutes at most and in those few minutes I've learned a lot of things"

"Oh? And what's that?" Drew sarcastically asked but Naruto just ignored the sarcasm and continued.

"You are a terrible cabin counselor. You treated the others like servants you should remember they are your siblings they're family so that don't treat them like that again." The other members of the cabin were amazed on how Naruto was dealing with their former dictator- err… sister

"…_Crap… this is the longest I've ever talked… I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing" _Naruto added as an afterthought

"Oh spare me the lecture" Drew scathingly said with her arms crossed

"Look… I don't know how you could possibly order them around without them resisting even if it was obvious they didn't want to do it the first place but… don't use it on your siblings again or on anyone else unless they deserve it." Naruto gently told Drew

Drew didn't want to hear anymore and stormed out

Now Naruto doesn't realize it but he just had his first real family/sibling talk.

Naruto let out a breath and mumbled "That could have gone better"

He turned to look at Lacy and the others and it came crashing down to him.

He had family now… a family he had to protect, guide and teach how to fight seeing as most of them looked like they hadn't trained much and his little sisters looked thin.

Then he realized he wasn't trained for this ROOT didn't exactly teach them on how to interact with people for crying out loud ROOT's purpose was to create emotionless soldiers that only answers to one person that had delusions of being Hokage.

On the inside he was panicking on thoughts of what ifs. What if I mess up, What if they hate me… but he killed that notion and firmly reminded himself that it did not matter as long as they are safe.

"…So I didn't properly introduce myself… My name is Naruto U. Namikaze… and I guess I'm your older brother and counselor for now… and uhh… If there's anything you need to ask I'll answer as best as I can… I guess"

He was suddenly bombarded with questions and he tried his very best to answer them when suddenly a bell rang and Naruto let out a breath of relief "_saved by the bell… literally_"

"I guess it's lunch time… Okay… everyone… let's make 2 lines boys and girls… Lacy could you lead us? I don't know where the eating area is located" Naruto asked

"Sure thing Naruto" Lacy answered with a smile and with that they headed off to the dining pavilion.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

They arrived at the dining pavilion and they all took their seats at the Aphrodite table.

The children of Aphrodite noticed that the other campers were whispering and pointing at their new big brother but the silent blonde just seemed to ignore the attention.

Naruto however was observing everything around him mainly the campers in hopes that it would help him interact with them by knowing their habits and mannerisms.

Naruto noted that there were campers that obviously trained a lot since there was a table filled with kids that had a pretty good amount of muscle even the girls had some muscle in their bones and they were also bit rowdy.

A table filled with campers that was either reading a book or writing on some piece of paper in Naruto's honest opinion they seemed to be the very studious and intellectual sort. He noticed there was a blonde girl that seemed to be crying or at least just finished crying but Naruto could only wonder why.

There were others but Naruto couldn't get a good read on… for now anyway.

Although Naruto noticed there were a lot of people mainly girls that were staring right at him. Inwardly he felt uncomfortable.

Chiron was seated or stood in front of the other tables and cleared his throat. "Campers if I may have your attention!"

The others started to quiet down and some stopped doing what they were previously occupied on to listen to what the centaur has to say.

Chiron nodded and continued "You may have noticed but we have a new camper among us he was recently claimed a while ago."

He gestured at Naruto who nodded back Chiron took this as a sign to continue "Everyone please welcome Mr. Naruto Namikaze he is the newest member of cabin 10 as well as its newest counselor, Naruto would you like to say a few words to the others"

Naruto nodded at the centaur and stood up

"Hello everyone as Chiron stated my Name is Naruto Namikaze I also go by Uzumaki as well. I look forward to working with you all" Even though he spoke without a hint of emotion in his voice the female campers still seemed attracted to the former ROOT agent.

After he finished speaking he quickly sat back down. The other campers politely clapped at the blonde save for 1 table (Ares kids)

Chiron spoke once again "Thank you Mr. Namikaze now I'm sure you are all hungry" Chiron raised his goblet and yelled out "TO THE GODS!"

A variety of food was being carried over by some strange humanoid beings which Naruto remembered from the book his mother asked him to read. They were called Nymphs.

He also observed that some campers were scraping off portions of their food into a fire and mumbled out some names but Naruto could hear it perfectly.

"_I see we scrape off some of our food to our Godly parents or other Godly being as some sort of sacrificial offering." _Naruto thought

Naruto grabbed a lot of food in different varieties and scraped off about half of it into the fire and he thought "…_To my mother and the other Olympians as well as the other Gods and Goddesses_." Naruto didn't want to call them minor since he felt it was a bit disrespectful to them.

Don't misunderstand though Naruto doesn't respect every authority figure he meets just the ones he feels deserve it.

*Naruto suddenly found himself reminiscing*

His former boss doesn't count. Naruto respected him out of obligation since he was the one who took him in and trained him when most of the villagers just ignored him or wanted him dead and necessity due to some sort of self preservation instinct.

Naruto isn't an idiot… well to some things but when he was younger he knew Danzo could order the other agents to kill him if he showed that he wasn't loyal. Danzo doesn't take betrayal well.

When Danzo ordered him to assassinate the third he knew Danzo didn't need him anymore. Naruto was strong he knows that but even he can't beat the third not without using some of his hidden "aces" but even if he did he would still die in the attempt the third may not have been in his prime but he still had years of experience.

Naruto shook his head and thought to himself "_Stop it you have a new life here no ROOT, no Danzo and most importantly you have what you always dreamed of as a child… a family" _Naruto fondly looked at said family with a smile. His siblings caught his smile and they all smiled back at him the others smirked though.

Just then Naruto caught a scent he hasn't smelled since he was a kid out on the streets and searched for it he spotted a bowl of noodles, he fondly remembered an old man and his kind daughter giving him a bowl of said noodles it was one of the few happy moments of his childhood. Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in thought

"_What was it called again… Ray… no… Raen… no that's not it… think Naruto Raw…" _Naruto suddenly remembered and looked at the untouched bowl of noodles and let out a grin.

"Ramen"

He served himself a bowl looked at the bowl shortly lost in his memories before taking a small bite.

His eyes widened and unconsciously let out a bright smile which got a lot of campers blushing but he didn't care too lost in his happy thoughts and started to devour the bowl of noodles with gusto. When he finished he noticed his siblings looking at him in amusement some were giggling others just shook their heads and smirked at him.

Naruto blushed a bit but quickly composed himself, his face morphing back to a blank one.

After lunch was over Naruto was approached by a couple of the rowdy and muscular kids from earlier which Naruto recently discovered were children of Ares.

"Hey Blondie stick around for a bit" one kid said

"Yeah you still have to go through camp initiation after all" another said

Naruto noticed some of his other siblings grimaced at that and he narrowed his eyes in thought. He turned around to face the kids who called him out

He spoke in deadpan "What do you want?"

"Hey no need to be so hostile lover boy" annoying camper #1 said

Naruto just said nothing and continued to just stare at the boy.

"Hey we're talking to you new guy" annoying camper # 2 spoke up

"Yeah whiskers we just want to talk" camper # 3 said

"Get to the point already" Naruto said with a bit of an edge he was starting to get annoyed

"Watch your tone punk!" one kid snarled out

"You need to learn to respect your superiors' lover boy that's no way to talk to a son of Ares." One threatened

Naruto just raised his one visible eyebrow at that "Superiors?" Naruto questioned

One of Naruto's younger sisters tugged the back his hoodie and nervously told Naruto "Let's just go big brother" Aila Naruto remembered her name was.

Naruto turned around and spoke kindly to his nervous siblings "Let's go these guys are wasting my time."

But a hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder before he could leave his siblings held their breath worried about their brother.

"Now who said you could leave Whiskers we are-." The child of Ares didn't get to finish since his wrist was suddenly grabbed and twisted and held behind him

"gah" the son of Ares gasped out in pain. Naruto then pushed the son of Ares away who fell on his face.

"You Punk!" a son of Ares charged at the blonde but Naruto just sidestepped the predictable move.

Naruto just stared blankly at the only son of Ares still standing. The Ares kids were starting to notice the other campers that were whispering to each other and pointing at them.

"Allright lover boy we tried playing nice"

"Naruto Namikaze son of Aphrodite we challenge you to a battle" one child of Ares dramatically said

"Unless you're scared but we don't really blame you I mean what can you do?"

one jeered at the blonde and his siblings. Some of Naruto's brothers and sisters looked down at that while his youngest siblings had tears in their eyes.

Naruto glared daggers at the trio it was one thing to try to provoke him but making fun of his family was where he drew the line.

"Time and place?" Naruto asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye

The trio blinked at that they didn't think the blonde was going to take them up on that. They sneered at the blonde.

"15 minutes, training arena… Don't try to run away Punk"

"We're going to humiliate you"

"We'll teach you to talk back to your betters" The trio jeered before they walked away.

Naruto turned to his siblings who were already trying to talk him out of it and asked

"Where can I find the arena?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

10 minutes later

**Arena**

After convincing his worried siblings that he'll be fine they arrived at the arena. There were some campers sitting at the stands but they didn't see the sons of Ares seeing as they still had 5 minutes they tried once more to convince their brother from fighting.

"Naruto you don't have to do this none of us would look at you any different if you just walked away from this." Mitchell one of the few sons of Aphrodite said the others nodded in agreement

"Yeah Naruto we don't want to see you get hurt please Naruto don't do it." Lacy said.

Naruto was shocked and touched at how much they cared for his wellbeing

He smiled gratefully at them and said to them "Don't worry I'm stronger than I look besides I'm not going to allow them to get away with insulting my family. I'm your big brother after all. It's my job to protect you all."

Naruto saw the 3 sons of Ares who were all wearing armor and holding swords and shields enter the arena so Naruto told his siblings to find somewhere to sit so they all scurried off but not without giving the blonde one last look of concern, which earned them a reassuring smile from the blonde as soon as they left the gentle look and smile on the blonde's face disappeared and was replaced with completely dead eyes and a blank face.

Naruto approached the sons of Ares and was immediately assaulted with insults.

"Wow I'm impressed you didn't run away Blondie"

"So lover boy ready to get beaten to a pulp oh don't worry it won't hurt… much"

"Enough talk let's just get this over with and teach this new guy some manners"

Naruto just stared blankly at the trio and asked

"Before we start may I know the names of my… opponents who challenged me"

"Hmph fine name's Mark lover boy" Mark said

"It's Abrams punk!" the newly named Abrams said

"Sherman that's all you're getting from me whiskers" sneered Sherman

Naruto looked at the 3 boys and let loose a little bit killing intent at the three foolish boys but it was enough to completely freeze the 3 in place.

"**You three…. Have no idea… just who… you're dealing with…**"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

End Chapter 3

Like it, Love it, Hate it, Despise it

Review would you kindly

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

AN: Yeah hey guys been a while sorry about the long update I would have updated sooner but for a brief moment I almost lost the drive to continue.

You see there was this blackout while I was writing the chapter a few weeks back and I lost 9k worth of words and I couldn't recover it so I was a bit pissed at that.

Well that and I almost screwed with this my pc re formatted so I lost a lot of stuff including this story just when I was panicking I suddenly remembered I had USB where I stored some of my stuff then necessities are all here on my USB but most of my chapters are gone so yeah like I said I don't have a specific update schedule.

Sorry if this chapter isn't up to snuff but I'm about to apply my new style of writing oh yeah Sherman and Abrams are OCs but Mark is canon although you won't see Sherman and Abrams as much.

A guest reviewer asked me not to make this a Harem and don't worry dude that's not going to happen (as much as I like reading harem stories in PJO/Naruto crossovers as long as they are well written). I really can't see my Naruto hooking up with multiple girls at once I mean with his personality he'll have a hard time even understanding what a romantic relationship even is… so single paring for him (Sorry fans of Harem stories)

Oh and another PMed me how strong Naruto is well This chapter says most of it Naruto is pretty strong but he will hold back in fights mostly against demigods and other small fries but against Giants and Gods and other big time monsters he will fight at his best. I didn't nerf Naruto he's strong and he's going to need that strength for what I plan for him.

There will be flashbacks in the next chapter to give you guys some more info on Naruto's time in ROOT.

Well anyway kindly leave a review so I may hear your thoughts I mean I would really appreciate the feedback. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Proving Grounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus and Naruto. They belong to Rick Riordan and Mr. Kishimoto.

Written by: ExienFrost

Love's Assassin

Chapter 4

Proving Grounds

AN: Yo Hey guys I am not dead um what should I say... well I officially had my first flamer I deleted it though I really don't need that confidence destroyer. There's another AN at the end of the chapter. chapter is a bit shorter than usual so sorry about that

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Larry was talking with his girlfriend Nelia when all of a sudden campers were all running towards the arena, confused he saw a fast approaching camper and signaled him to stop for a while.

"Hey What's going on?" Larry asked Will Solace a son of Apollo

"I don't know but they say 3 sons of Ares challenged a newly claimed son of Aphrodite… and get this the son of Aphrodite accepted I'm heading there myself to help patch up whatever's left of the guy anyway have to go bye."

Larry was confused, shocked and worried all at the same time. Larry wasn't stupid he knew there was only one guy who fit the bill. Naruto was the only one who was claimed just a few hours ago.

Larry was worried but not at Naruto he was more worried about the 3 kids of Ares they really had no idea just who they're thinking of fighting. He decided to warn Chiron and ask him to stop the fight before it even began.

"Larry what's wrong?" Nelia asked concerned

Larry snapped himself out of his stupor and was ashamed of himself for worrying his girlfriend.

"Sorry babe I'm just worried about something"

"About your friend?" Nelia put all the facts together and concluded that the one fighting the 3 children of Ares was Naruto the same demigod Larry, the satyr she loved just brought back.

Larry looked at her and said

"No"

Nelia was shocked at his answer Larry was always the type to be concerned about his friends and family hearing him say something like that honestly shocked her just as she was about to ask Larry turned away from her and said.

"I'm more worried about the other 3"

"Why?"

Larry remembered the sensation he felt when Naruto went out to hunt down those Hell hounds from before... It was… **Terrifying**.

"I'll tell you later babe. We have to tell Chiron about this"

Nelia was still concerned but decided to trust Larry and they both ran off to find Chiron.

* * *

It was chaos in Camp Half-Blood with campers running around dropping whatever they were doing and all running off into the direction of the arena.

Chiron was rubbing his forehead in both confusion and irritation.

"Just what is going on?!"

Just as he asked himself that Chiron spotted Larry and Nelia running in his direction.

Larry and Nelia stopped in front of Chiron and Larry exploded.

"Chiron you have to stop the fight!"

Chiron was confused he seemed to have no idea what the satyr was talking about.

"Fight? What fight?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

Chiron sighed out in frustration and sternly spoke

"I think you should start from the beginning young satyr."

Larry started explaining to Chiron about the fight between Naruto and some unknown children of Ares. Larry was pleading to Chiron to stop the fight.

After the end of the explanation Chiron was starting to get a headache and he massaged his forehead.

"That boy"

"Chiron we're wasting time! We have to GO!" Larry exclaimed and was about run off into the direction of the arena

Nelia and Chiron were perplexed with Larry's strange behavior but Chiron assumed that he was just worried about his friend Naruto.

"Quite young Satyr, we have to get going before Naruto is severely injured."

That stopped the Satyr in his tracks with his eyes wide in disbelief. Larry was sure that Chiron of all people would be able to tell that Naruto was different from most demigods and that was saying something.

"Chiron…" Larry trailed off unsurely

"…Yes Larry?" Chiron replied with a hint of confusion

"Like I told Nelia a while ago it's not Naruto I'm concerned about."

Chiron raised an eyebrow and was about to ask until he saw the look in the young satyr's eyes

Chiron held his tongue but the look in Chiron's face just screamed "You'll talk and explain later."

Larry averted his eyes from Chiron and thought to himself

"_If we're too late to stop the fight I won't have to explain anything."_

Larry turned to Nelia and gave her an apologetic smile and she smiled back albeit unsurely.

"Nelia I promise I'll tell you everything later"

Nelia nodded her head

"I'll hold you to that"

"Alright let's go."

They ran off to the arena hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

**ARENA**

**With the sons of Ares**

"Hey Sherman what the Hades was that!" Abrams fiercely whispered to his brother. It took a while but they managed to shake off their first experience of killing intent even if it was a bit weak.

Sherman shook his head and replied "How the Hades am I supposed to know!"

Mark looked at his brothers and quietly snapped at them

"Who the hell cares about that. Question is… did you guys see the same thing that I saw." What mark saw can only be briefly described to be his… **Death**…

But Sherman and Abrams just ignored their brother.

"Bah! Who cares it was probably just a fluke or some strange magical mumbo jumbo" Abrams said trying to convince his brothers.

"Right" Sherman and Mark nodded their heads and agreed, although Mark nodded unsurely.

"I'm going first Sherman take him down from behind" Abrams charged ahead with Sherman going around to attack Naruto from behind. Alarming Mark

"Wait a minute you morons!" Mark tried to stop them but he was ignored. Mark gritted his teeth and thought

"_I'm starting to think this was a bad idea…" _Mark briefly glanced at Naruto's eyes and what he saw made him want to run and never show his face in front of the blonde enigma in front of him.

"_No… This was a terrible idea from the start…"_

**Naruto**

Naruto was staring impassively at the 3 boys in front of him after he ceased the use of his killing intent.

"_Perfect these 3 will help me determine the overall combat ability of the people and Demigods that live in this dimension"_

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when 1 of them charged right at him going with an overhead swing "Don't piss your pants blondie!" which Naruto dodged at the last second making it seem like he never moved an inch.

Abrams the boy that attempted the first attack clicked his tongue and sneered "You got lucky blondie" then he smiled maliciously and said "But your luck's about to run out!"

Naruto already knew about the one attempting to attack him from behind and just when the sneaking son of Ares was about to stab Naruto he turned around and quickly grabbed his wrist and squeezed somewhat hard without using his chakra but it was enough to make the son of Ares let out a scream of pain and agony.

"GAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHH" Sherman the boy who attempted to stab and probably seriously injure Naruto was now on his knees with his wrist still being gripped by Naruto. Sherman weakly looked at Naruto's eyes and what he saw made him want to piss his pants. He saw the eyes of a Predator one that wasn't afraid to completely erase him from the face of the earth. Sherman was beginning to quiver in fear when he remembered the words spoken by the blonde just before the start of the battle.

* * *

(**Flashback)**

"_**You Three…. Have no idea… just who… you're dealing with…"**_

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"_T-T-This guy… he's in a different league from the rest of us. He might just be stronger than Jackson" _were the thoughts of the terrified Sherman.

However Naruto wasn't finished yet and twisted Sherman's wrist prompting another cry of agony from the boy and was thrown into the direction of Abrams prompting a shout of surprise from Abrams and Sherman crashed into Abrams both moaning out in pain.

Naruto admired his handiwork and started to scan the arena and spotted mark in the distance both their eyes meeting each other even if Mark didn't want to look at him. Naruto blankly stared at Mark for a few seconds and put one foot forward and Mark took a step back in fear.

Naruto seemed to stop for awhile before slowly walking to Mark to Mark's fear.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Abrams finally got up from the tangle of limbs he was in a minute ago and shouted at Naruto's back.

But Naruto didn't seem to hear him and continued on his way to Mark seemingly ignoring Abrams.

"I said…DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME!" with that shout Abrams charged at Naruto in Rage wildly swinging his sword which Naruto all dodged with ease.

"Stop" *Swing* "Fucking" *Swing* "Around" *Swing* "And" *Swing* "FIGHT ME!" *Swing*

"As you wish" Naruto dodged the last swing which completely left Abrams wide open and gave him a nasty Lariat which knocked out the noisy son of the war God. Naruto turned his head to Mark's direction once again.

"_This… was a bit… disappointing… I'll give him a chance to surrender he seems to understand the gap between us" _

Mark just watched the whole thing happen. He was too paralyzed in fear to help out his rampaging brother.

Naruto was slowly walking in Mark's direction again, when he stopped 3 feet away.

Mark realizing that the blonde predator stopped moving and was giving him a chance to surrender gritted his teeth in fear and frustration.

"_I-I've lost… no we lost from the start… I don't stand a chance… I should just surrender…" _

Mark shook his head and bit his lip to Naruto's confusion and looked at Naruto without fear his eyes burning with determination.

"_I know…how huge the gap is but… If I'm gonna go down…"_

Naruto saw the change in the son of Ares' eyes they weren't in fear anymore this time it showed acceptance and… determination? Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Mark spoke up and said.

"Hey Namikaze I know you're stronger than me… in fact you might be stronger than a certain hero of Olympus so… if I'm gonna go down…"

Mark unsheathed his sword with his shield at his side and charged

"I'M GOING DOWN FIGHTING!"

Naruto saw mark about to stab him like the rest of his brothers did much to his disappointment but that disappointment was thrown out the window when Mark shifted his sword hand and raised his shield trying for a shield charge instead.

Naruto dodged it with ease and flipped away from Mark. Naruto was starting to look at Mark with respect.

Naruto unsealed his kunai pouches that were now strapped to his thighs to the Audience's and Mark's awe as well as confusion and pulled out two kunais and held them in front of him in reverse grip.

Mark charged with his shield once again Naruto didn't dodge it this time and settled for kicking the shield instead. Mark stumbled back from the strength of the kick and Naruto charged in and tried to stab Mark but he rolled out of the way into a crouch and raised his shield just as 2 kunais were about to hit him and they bounced off of the shield. Mark lowered his shield to peek at Naruto but was alarmed to see him gone eyes wide and frantically searching for him Mark turned around and was kicked in the face and flew back a good distance.

"_Crap that hurt just how strong is he!?" _

Mark tumbled around the arena but he recovered to a crouch and threw his shield at Naruto with all his might. Naruto grabbed the round shield and spun around with the momentum and threw it back at Mark and grabbed 2 more kunais, but Mark rolled out of the way just in time and ran to Abram's knocked out body and rolled to Abram's shield as 2 kunais almost nailed his head.

Mark stood up sword and shield in hand and was shocked to see Naruto right in front of him, but that surprise didn't stop him from taking a swing at Naruto's neck but it was blocked by the Kunais in Naruto's hands.

Mark continued with his assault but they were all blocked or deflected by Naruto's weapons this continued on until Mark made a mistake and over extended himself which Naruto quickly took advantage of by disarming Mark from his sword and shield and gave Mark a jumping right roundhouse kick to face as it connected with Mark's face he twisted while in the air and landed with a loud thud.

Naruto dashed to Mark's prone form and found him trying to get up which boosted Naruto's opinion of him more and drove his knee to Mark's stomach and pointed his kunai an inch away from his neck. Naruto coldly looked at him and said

"Yield"

Mark looked at Naruto in pain and said

"I surrender"

The audience burst into cheers and hollers to Naruto jumped in surprise. Naruto honestly forgot they were even there as much as he was embarrassed to admit. Naruto removed his knee from Mark stomach and stood up. Naruto saw Mark struggling to get up and approached him.

"You fought well…" Naruto complimented

Mark smiled bitterly and said "You completely dismantled our asses"

Naruto nodded "True… but that was expected"

"Gods we made a mistake trying to pick a fight with you"

Naruto nodded again "You did… I only fought because you insulted my siblings just to be clear though if you or anyone else do that again I won't hold back next time… **I will kill you**"

Mark weakly smiled in acceptance "Yeah I kind of already got that"

"As long as you understand"

"You are a powerful warrior Namikaze"

Naruto offered Mark his hand and said "Call me Naruto"

Mark stared at the offered hand and smirked "Okay Naruto"

Mark grabbed Naruto's hand.

* * *

End chapter 4

Love it, like it, hate it, despise it

Leave a review tell me what you think

Next chapter we see the aftermath of the fight

* * *

AN:

Hey Guys I know this was long overdue but college was being a bitch. Sorry the chapter was so short but I decided to cut a portion off and just add it to the next chapter. Sorry if the chapter wasn't up to standards I'm trying to get back at the swing of things I also plan to revise chapter 1. I'll admit it is disappointing. I plan to create a new story but it will probably just be a side project. it will be an Assassination Classroom/Naruto Crossover but it will probably only be 6-8 chapters long. Like I said before I really don't have an update schedule.

and that was my 2nd (technically 3rd) fight scene hope it wasn't too eye cringing

And once again readers I thank you for reading my story see you next chapter


End file.
